Outrageous Fortune Series 1
Series 1 of Outrageous Fortune ran from July 12, 2005 to October 12, 2005. This series is the shortest of the show with only 13 episodes. Synopsis When career criminal Wolfgang West is jailed for four years for assorted criminal acts, his wife Cheryl makes the decision that the family will get honest employment, instead of continuing to embark on their life of crime. Wolf is not pleased about this, but there's not much he can do from jail. Cheryl is initially disillusioned by her attempts at earning a legal living, but she and a couple of her friends start a business called "Hoochie Mama" making and selling sexy underwear. Cheryl and Wolf have four children. Jethro has already set himself up with an honest career: he's just graduated law school and has a job with a law firm, although he wasn't entirely upfront with his employers about his ethnic background (he claims he is half-Māori at the end of his job interview). His identical twin brother Van (who was trapped in a freezer as a child, and is somewhat slower than Jethro) severely offends the Hong family who might be linked to the triads, and works as their pool boy to repay his debt. Both the mother and daughter (Tracy) of the Hong family had designs on Van. The mother becomes pregnant, and it is later revealed that the child is Van's and is a girl named Jasmine. Pascalle, the eldest daughter, wants to become a model, and is trying to raise money to pay for the shots that an unscrupulous photographer has taken of her. At the opening of the series, she is forcibly removed from the offices of Work and Income New Zealand, after her attempt at applying for an advance on her unemployment benefit to finance further modelling shots was rejected. Male staff tried to copy the raunchy photos she presented in support of her application, and she reacted explosively. Loretta is the youngest daughter. She is bored by school and is blackmailing the deputy principal, who she caught having an affair with Jethro some years earlier when he was her student. Loretta has a significant entrepreneurial talent and shares her family's lack of respect for the law. She is interested in film and spends most of her time at a video shop, although she doesn't officially work there. The final member of the family is Ted West, Wolf's father, who is suspected to have Alzheimer's (later revealed to be a brain tumour), resulting in significant lapses of lucidity. When he was young, he was a safe cracker, and had unconventional relationships with his late wife Rita (for whom he frequently mistakes Loretta) and others. He has a good heart but only Loretta can see it. Besides Wolf, Loretta is the only one in the family that can relate to him. Over the course of the series, Detective Sergeant Judd, who is responsible for Wolf's imprisonment, develops an attraction to Cheryl, who is torn between her determination to live the straight life and her love for her family and Wolf. Cast Whichbox.jpg|link=Cheryl West Wolfbox.jpg|link=Wolf West Jethrobox.jpg|link=Jethro West Vanbox.jpg|link=Van West Pascallebox.jpg|link=Pascalle West Lorettabox.jpg|link=Loretta West Tedbox.jpg|link=Ted West Juddbox.jpg|link=Wayne Judd Munterbox.jpg|link=Munter Ericbox.jpg|link=Eric * Kurt - Dane Dawson * Glen Hickey - Rohan Glynn Guest cast *Caroline Darling - Katrina Browne *Tracy Hong - Michelle Ang *Mr Hong - Trevor Sai Louie *John Stierson - Roy Ward *Mr Smail - Charles Unwin *Corky - Jason Hoyte *WINZ Guy - James Ashcroft *Kurt Walminster - Dane Dawson *Suzy Hong - Josephine Davison *Noel Greenwood - Jeff Kingsford-Brown *Draska Doslic - Aidee Walker *Mrs Tusitala - Ana Tuigamala *Braelee - Alice Potter *Rene - Phil Brown *Oscar Fusilama - Michael Koloi *Robby - Eryn Wilson Episodes Episode 1: Slings And Arrows Original Air Date—12 July 2005 When career criminal Wolfgang West gets put away for four years, his wife Cheryl decides it's time for her family to go straight. But can the Wests change the habits of a lifetime? Episode 2: The Rub Original Air Date—19 July 2005 Working for the Hong family, Van finds himself the object of Mrs Hong's affections; Pascalle suffers through the indignity of working for a living; Cheryl sticks up for her fellow checkout chicks and learns that being on the right side of the law doesn't necessarily mean being honest. Episode 3: A Little More Than Kin Original Air Date—26 July 2005 Cheryl receives some unwanted attention from two of Wolf's best mates; Jethro's supposed Māori heritage comes under fire when a fellow colleague starts to question the West family whakapapa; and Pascalle has a new line of work. Episode 4: The Cause Of This Defect Original Air Date—2 August 2005 Wolf comes home. Just for a day. But a lot can happen in a day. Loretta makes a new friend, Van remembers a story from his childhood and even tries to make it come to life. Episode 5: The Infants Of Spring Original Air Date—9 August 2005 In which, each in their own way, the West offspring try to help their mum. Episode 6: But Never Doubt I Love Original Air Date—16 August 2005 Grandpa finds love in all the wrong places - and Loretta does not cope well with it, while Pascalle has her first secret admirer. Episode 7: Foul Deeds Will Rise Original Air Date—23 August 2005 Grandpa announces that he and Margaret are moving away together - but not before one last job. Jethro and Caroline decide to 'out' themselves as a couple. When blackmail fails, Loretta faces the horror of going to school. Episode 8: My Dearest Foe Original Air Date—30 August 2005 Cheryl has an honest job - or does she? Grandpa mends his heart through poker; and Pascalle discovers the ugly side of the modelling industry. Episode 9: When The Blood Burns Original Air Date—6 September 2005 Van starts a race war and Jethro realises he lacks the ability to say 'sorry'. Episode 10: The Fat Weed That Roots Itself Original Air Date—13 September 2005 Pascalle bags herself a real live TV star and Hoochie Mama's finances end up in the wrong pockets. Episode 11: It Cannot Come To Good Original Air Date—20 September 2005 The crime of the century - in a Van West style; Cheryl is the victim of rumour and innuendo; and Pascalle gets a taste of fame. Episode 12: To Be Honest As This World Goes Original Air Date—27 September 2005 In the fallout from the Tongan job, Van's having trouble with the woman in his life; Cheryl's having trouble with the men in hers; and Wolf is presented with a 'Get Out Of Jail' ticket. Episode 13: Go, Bid The Soldiers Shoot Original Air Date—4 October 2005 Will Wolf get out? Will Van go inside? Will Draska get her man? Has Cheryl got one man too many? Category:Outrageous Fortune